


Hate

by ProjectWeAreOne (SansTheBee)



Category: Camp Lazlo!, camp lazlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansTheBee/pseuds/ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: A sadder alternate turn of events to "Being Edward"





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Edward had snapped at this point as he angrily watched Clam standing on the lunch table, pretending to be him.

_ I’ve had it! That dumbo will never stop being me! _

He snarled slightly as his glance lingered over to Lazlo.  _ And this dumb monkey isn’t helping much either….I hate you Lazlo...I hate all of Jelly Cabin...Wait…. _

“I can prove you’re not the real Edward!” Edward shouted.

Everyone looked at him, silent, waiting.

Edward grinned as he looked Clam in the eyes and said “Everyone knows the real Edward  _ hates  _ Lazlo and Jelly Cabin…”

Clam’s “Edward demeanor” seemed to soften slightly, in fear more than anything.

“Yeah, he does!” Chip agreed. Soon everyone else at the table joined in a mutter of agreement.

Clam seemed to be getting nervous as Edward’s grin grew wider. “So...If you’re the  _ real _ Edward, why don’t you tell  _ Lazlo  _ here what you really think about him, huh?”

Clam shook a bit as he turned to look Lazlo in the eyes. He gave Clam a weak smile, trying to be supportive, but his anxiety shined through.

“I...I…” Clam started, still doing Edward’s voice. After a moment of false starts he buckled down and managed to say, confidently,  in his Edward voice, “I  _ hate  _ you Lazlo! I wish that bear you brought to camp actually did eat you! It would save me from being annoyed everyday by your hippie attitude, you nonconformist freak!”

Lazlo’s lip quivered as tears formed in his eyes. “C-Clam?”

Clam glared at him. “I’m  _ Edward.”   _ He emphasized  the name. When Lazlo flinched back instead, Clam felt terrible. “I’m  _ Edward!....Edward!” _

Lazlo ran off crying. Raj glared at Clam.

Clam let down his “Edward demeanor”.

“Raj…” He said in his regular voice, reaching out to him.

“Forget it,  _ Edward _ .” Raj spat before going after Lazlo.

Clam just stood there for a moment in shock before turning to Edward, furious. “Hurt Lazlo!” He pointed at him.

“Me?” Edward said, more annoyed than before. “I’m not the one who told Lazlo I hate him!”

“Edward tell me say hate Lazlo!”

“Well I mean you could have stopped... _ Buuuut _ , it was  _ your _ choice to stay  _ me _ . I’m not feeling guilty for you.” Edward sneered before walking off. Everyone soon followed suit, leaving Clam alone on the mess hall table.

After a while of standing there alone, he decided to head back to his cabin.

Clam froze in front of Jelly Cabin. He could hear Lazlo sobbing and the muffled sound of Raj attempting to comfort him.

“Edward hurt Lazlo…” Clam said to himself, nearly grinding his teeth in anger. The sounds of Lazlo’s cries grew louder. “.... _ Clam _ hurt Lazlo…”

He sighed as he wandered off to find a place to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

His first stop was Pinto cabin. He walked up the steps and paused at the door. He exhaled before knocking on the door. 

 

He heard an annoyed groan followed by footsteps across the cabin before the door slammed open. “What!?”

 

Clam stumbled back a bit in fear. He made a few anxious noises and avoided eye contact.

 

Edward glared harshly tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed. “Well, what do you want… ‘Edward’?”

 

Clam cringed and took a moment to reply. “Uh...sleep?”

 

“Yeah I’m trying to sleep. Now go away!”

 

He started to close the door but Clam spoke up again. “No!...Sleep here?”

 

Edward raised an eyebrow. “Yeah...I sleep here…”

 

“No!..Clam sleep here?”

 

Edward paused before laughing loudly. “No you can’t sleep here! You stole my identity! Go back to your own cabin!” Then he slammed the door shut.

 

Clam frowned as he looked back at Jelly Cab in the distance. All the lights were off, which was uncommon, even for this time. Usually the trio participated in late night activities such as shadow puppets or telling spooky stories under a flashlight.

 

Clam sighed and continued on to Lumpus’ cabin. Hesitantly he knocked on the door. There was a small flurry of footsteps to the door before opening to reveal Slinkman.

 

“Clam? What are you doing here at this hour?” He asked.

 

Clam frowned as he looked away anxiously. “Sleep here?”

 

“Sleep..here?” Slinkman sounded confused.

 

Clam nodded. “Sleep here.”

 

Slinkman blinked. “What about Jelly cabin?”

 

Clam looked at the dark cabin before back to Slinkman, frowning.

 

Slinkman sighed as he opened the door to let him in. 

 

All the campers were on varying ends of the Autism spectrum, that’s who the camp was for after all, and for  Clam he often had trouble with communication. He had been more open with his cabinmates Raj and Lazlo, but being one on one with others was hard for him. 

 

_ Maybe if he’s comfortable enough he’ll open up about what’s wrong…. _

 

Clam sat down in the chair in front of Scoutmaster Lumpus’ desk.

 

“Do you need some water?” Slinkman asked gently, hoping to soften him up a bit.

 

Clam shook his head slightly.

 

Slinkman stood beside him, looking him over curiously. Clam avoided eye contact as he gripped the sides of the chair tightly. Slinkman moved to the other side to try and make eye contact. Clam flinched slightly and turned the other way.

 

Slinkman backed down. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Sleep.”

 

Slinkman nodded. “Right..sleep….sleep..” He paced around the room as he thought it through.

 

“Sleep.” Clam repeated more due to echolalia than to confirm his request.

 

Slinkman pulled out a handbook and started flipping through it. “Let’s see where is it…Ah here it is!” He silently read it. “It seems the protocol is the same as losing your cabin. You need to stay near your scoutmaster.”

 

He guided Clam to Lumpus’ room. From behind the door they could both hear his loud snoring, echoing throughout the room. 

 

Slinkman knocked on the door before opening it. “Uh sir?”

 

“ _ Whaaaaaaat? _ ” Lumpus groaned.

 

“Sir, we have a cabinless camper.”

 

“So?” Lumpus groaned, squinting angrily.

 

“So...He needs to be in sight of you until he has a cabin again.” Slinkman explained.

 

Lumpus glared more. “Why can’t you just put him in a different cabin?”

 

“We can only have three campers in a cabin due to safety regulations.” Slinkman explained.

 

Lumpus sighed angrily. “Fine, fine, where’s the camper…”

 

Slinkman gently lead Clam into the room. “Right here sir.”

 

Clam avoided eye contact and whimpered anxiously as he played with his hands. Lumpus squinted at him. “Oh it’s you...One of those troublemakers from Jelly Cabin…”

 

Clam whined more.

 

“Are you okay?” Slinkman asked Clam.

 

He nodded, but still looked away. Slinkman frowned, but wasn’t sure how else to approach the situation, so he left the room.

 

“There’s sleeping bags on the bottom shelf.” Lumpus said, pointing to them. “Take one and go to sleep.”

 

Clam grabbed one and rolled it out on the floor. Before he could fully get into the sleeping bag, his scoutmaster’s snores once again filled the room.

 

Clam sighed as he stared at the marks on the wooden ceiling, trying to make pictures in his mind from the patterns. Despite Lumpus’ snoring, Clam managed to drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
